<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I never meant to fall for you by thiam28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171191">I never meant to fall for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiam28/pseuds/thiam28'>thiam28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiam28/pseuds/thiam28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Derek comes back to Beacon Hills in season 5. Stiles finds out Derek is back but he skips the pack meeting so he wont have to see Derek, but what happens when Derek comes over and asks Stiles why he wasn't there, and Stiles finally breaks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I never meant to fall for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles POV<br/>I didn’t wake up this morning expecting to get a call from Scott saying Derek was back, and that we were all going to meet at the loft for a pack meeting. I didn’t expect to get all the way to his loft only to turn around and drive away. I didn’t expect to get a call from Derek after the meeting. I didn’t expect him to show up in my room soon after he called, but there we were staring at each other not saying a single word. And the thing I least expected this morning when I woke up was what I was about to say next.</p><p>“What are you doing here Derek?”</p><p>“You didn’t come to the meeting. You've never missed a meeting, in fact you’re usually there before me and it’s my loft.”</p><p>“I didn’t feel like going, I had other stuff to do.”</p><p>“Oh c’mon Stiles, like I said you’ve never missed a meeting before. What’s really going on? Is it about that Theo kid, cause if it is I understand you don’t trust him, but don’t miss a pack meeting because other people do.”</p><p>“You don’t understand Derek, he’s not the reason I didn’t go.”</p><p>“So why didn’t you stay. I heard your Jeep pull up, then you left. Who caused you to leave?”</p><p>“Derek, why do you even care? You're just gonna leave again, just like you always do. You come back and mess everything up then you leave like nothing happened. So why do you care if I go to pack meetings or not?”</p><p>“Wait, you’re mad at me? That’s why you left, because you’re mad at me for leaving. Why would you be mad that I left?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I be mad at you Derek? Are you kidding? Why would I be mad at you? Let's see, where do I start? You show up in Beacon Hills and my life changes, you showed up and fucked up my life. The worst part is you didn’t even know you were doing it. Before you showed up my life was fine, I was pining after Lydia and being a normal teenager in high school, then you showed up. I didn’t even mean for it to happen it just did, every time you showed up somewhere I lost a piece of myself to you. I didn’t want to admit it but then the alpha back showed up and you “died” and I knew what was happening and I couldn’t stop it. So when we found out you were alive I was relieved, and I hid my feelings, and I tried to be with Malia. The whole time I was with her I felt something was missing, then I became Void, and I tried to tell you but you didn’t get it. I tried so hard to make it work with Malia after Void, but something was missing. We got so caught up in helping her, Liam, and Kira deal with everything that we never really ended it, until a few days ago. She saw something was off between us and I told her I didn't mean for it to happen but it did. And she knew, she saw it when we were in Mexico and you almost died. Scott saw it from the beginning too, when I went after Theo that night he knew exactly why I didn’t trust him, because of you. You died in front of me and every piece of me that you took every time I saw you they were gone forever, you had died and I didn’t have to worry about those pieces anymore. Until you weren't dead, you didn’t die, but those pieces of me remained with you as you drove off with Braeden. So when Scott called me this morning and said you were back I went to your loft, and just as I was about to get out of my Jeep I stopped. I thought about how big of a piece of myself I’d let you take without even realizing you took it. And I didn’t mean for it to happen, but it did. I never meant to fall for you Derek. But here I am so desperately in love with you that if you left again I don’t think I could handle it. So why am I mad at you Derek? I’m not, I’m mad at myself for falling for you. I’m mad at myself for being mad at you for something you didn’t even know you were doing to me. And I’m mad at myself for allowing myself to fall for you cause I never meant for it to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>And here we were, once again staring at each other. This time it was different, I felt like a boulder had just been lifted off my shoulders, and he looked like one was just placed on his. I wanted to tell him to forget about everything I just said and leave, but nothing would come out. We just stared at each other till he finally broke eye contact.</p><p>“Stiles I-”</p><p>“Derek, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to just unload all that onto you at once.”</p><p>He turned and sat on my bed, his hand was on his head. I could tell that he was still trying to process everything I had just told him. Then finally he said something.</p><p>“So that was a lot. I mean I didn’t realize. This entire time, I mean I’m just trying to process.”</p><p>So was I. At least it’s going better than how I imagined, I thought he would’ve left by now. I went and sat at my desk, not wanting to freak him out by sitting next to him, and waited for him to say something.</p><p>“Should I be worried that you haven’t left yet?”</p><p>“No, don’t be. I’m just trying to figure out how I missed all the signs, and how you missed all the signs.”</p><p>“I mean I wasn’t very obvious- wait what signs?”</p><p>He got up from his spot on my bed and walked over to me, looked me in the eyes and whispered:</p><p>“The signs that I’m desperately in love with you too.”</p><p>With that I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. I felt all the missing pieces fit together again, and suddenly the world felt complete. No more anger, no more pining, and no more hiding. I definitely did not expect this when I woke up this morning, and I definitely didn’t expect him to fall for me too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>